Mordor Orc
Mordor Orcs '''are the standard type of Orc in the Mordor biome. They form the bulk of the servants and soldiers of the Dark Lord Sauron. Spawning These Orcs can spawn day and night in Mordor, due to ash clouds from Mount Doom that block out the sun, thus keeping them calm. This cloud also protects the Mordor Orcs from the debuffs they normally receive from being in sunlight. They spawn in the areas surrounding Mordor as well, such as Ithilien, the White Mountains and Gondor (including all its sub-biomes), but there they will only spawn at night or underground. They are able to spawn by themselves or in large groups. Due to the large numbers of soldiers spawning in Gondor and Dor-en-Ernil, however, they pose relatively little threat in those regions. Additionally, Mordor Orcs can be found in dungeons encountered in areas surrounding Mordor, or locked up in cells at the bottom of towers. They use Mordor equipment. Behaviour Mordor Orcs will attack any foes of Mordor. With Mordor Orcs, the chance of being attacked decreases the higher your alignment gets, and when your alignment reaches +100 for Mordor, they will no longer target you. When not attempting to kill something, the Mordor Orcs wander at random, although like other creatures of darkness they prefer unlit areas. They will not burn or be damaged by sunlight, but in direct sunlight they are submitted to slowness and weakness effects similar to all other Orcs. When not being engaged by a good entity, there is a chance that they will start attacking each other in what is known as a skirmish, especially when many Orcs are in close proximity. This fighting can spread and wipe out entire groups of Orcs. This happens with many other Orcs as well, but is most common with the Mordor Orcs. Mordor is one of the bravest Orc factions, which means, they won't run away, even if your alignment sinks below negative 500, unlike most other Orcs do. Attack strength The attack strength of these Orcs depends on the weapon they are wielding: Drops Orcs commonly drop rotten flesh and their Orc bones, and also have a few rare drop possibilities such as Orc Steel ingots, maggoty bread, and Orc draughts. Additionally to these, they have a moderate chance to drop one of more components of the equipment or armour they are carrying. Hiring Mordor Orcs can be hired from commanders, which spawn at camps. They have a starting price of 20 silver coins and require at least +150 alignment with Mordor. They can also be hired from spider keepers for 20 silver coins, but require at least +250 alignment with Mordor. As always, as one's alignment increases, price decreases. Speechbank '''Friendly *Filthy maggot! Oh, it's you, Person... *I seek Man-flesh! *Where is the Man-flesh? *What do you want? *You still don't look like a Goblin-Man, Person! *I've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *Maggoty bread again? Give me some Man-flesh! *I can't wait to get my teeth into some Man-flesh! *At your service, Person! *Soon, Person! Soon we will be at war with the filthy sons of Men! *What are you after? *The air is foul here. *We serve a common master, Person. *We shall break their bones and feast on their flesh! *Death to the kingdoms of Men! Death to the filthy Elves! *We shall swarm into the lands of the free peoples like a plague! Leave nothing alive! *What orders from our lord, Person? *These rags stink! *The world of Men shall be broken and destroyed. *Ruin! Ruin to the free peoples! *Something smells disgusting here. It's you, Person! Go away! *You're not bad for a Man! *Man-flesh! *The Eye speaks highly of you, Person. *If you can get me some Man-flesh, I won't eat you instead! Ha! Ha! *The Master is readying us for war. Soon the world of Men shall fall. Hired *Where's the nearest Man-flesh? I'm starving here! *What are your orders, my lord? *You may be my commander, Person, but you're still a filthy maggot! *I smell Man-flesh! *Lead us to war, Person! *The air is ripe with the stink of fear! *I've had nothing to eat but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *The free peoples of the earth shall fall before our might! *Death! Death to all who oppose us! *Shall we hunt some Man-flesh, Person? *My stomach is dying for Man-flesh! *I am ready to hunt some Man-scum. *Death to those filthy Men of Gondor, and all their allies! *Let us wreak havoc upon the world of Men! Hostile *Have you not been driven out by our armies yet, scum? *I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! *Enjoy your last breath, scum! *You're nice and fresh! *Kill the scum! *Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys! *You stink of fear! *Die, Man-scum! *Your blood smells fresh! *I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! *You'd better start running, maggot! *Come any closer and I'll stick you like a fresh cut of meat! *We dine on Man-flesh tonight! *Once I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but a pile of bones! *I will feast on your flesh, Man-filth! *I'll make dinner out of you! *You've messed with the wrong Orc, Man-scum! *I will have your head, scum of Gondor! Neutral *I smell Man-flesh! *I've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *What are you after, maggot? *Follow your orders, scum! *You don't look like a Goblin-Man! *Do you want something? *Don't just stand there! Do something! *I don't trust you, maggot! *Whom do you serve? *Move along, scum! *Are you trying to start a fight? *You stink! *You smell like a rotten maggot! *I don't trust filthy Men! *Do you serve the great Eye, or those filthy Gondorians? *Get out of my sight, worm! *Get back to work, scum! Skirmish *You trying to start a skirmish? *Trying to start a skirmish? *Nobody touches me, you filthy maggot! *I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! *You trying to start something? *I'll have your guts for garters, scum! *What are you looking at me like that for, scum? *I'll have your head on a spike, maggot! *I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! *Looks like it's time for a skirmish! *Nobody skirmishes with me and gets away with it! *You looking for a skirmish, filthy maggot? *Let's see you look at me like that with my blade stuck through you! *You asking for a skirmish? *Who are you calling a filthy maggot? *You after a scuffle, scum? *Want a fight, you filthy piece of meat? *I'll make dinner out of you, maggot! *You think you can beat me, filth? *You shall pay for that, you filthy worm! *I'll squish you like the filthy little worm you are! *You'll be dinner once I'm done with you, maggot! Category:Mordor Category:Orcs Category:NPC Category:Evil Category:Mobs Category:Hirable Category:Melee Units Category:Level 1 Mobs